Twisted Amusement
by Joshari
Summary: The prelude story to Winter Frost. Before Jack Frost, was, there was a King. The King of the Pixies. Yet fallen as he became, he still pushed on to be what he was, the Guardian of Belief. This is the tale before Jack Frost, of the Pixie King. This tale will be an alternate story to the books.
1. The Fall of a King

_**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

The creature landed on the cliff that overlooked its forest. It was known as The Pixie King, though it wondered why, when it was just an excellent Pixie. It ruled over it's grand forest, on a large island in the middle of the stars. It's, his home, was a forest full of his life and wonder.

The Pixie King didn't remember how he came into being, but it had been told by the Man in the Moon of his birth. Before the record of time, there had been a terrible blizzard. One that not even is remembered to this day. A mother with her newly born child, had left their home to get to a warm place. The Village had been cruel to her, and the only way she saw out was the belief of a new chance for her child to live in a castle of a queen who wanted to adopt a child. But the mother never made it, and she froze. But before she surrendered to the cold, she believed in a single moment, as she looked at the light of the Moon, and smiled as she knew that her child would live. It was in that moment that the child had passed from the world and had became the first Pixie, brought to creation by the light of the Moon and by the strong belief of the Mother. The new born Pixie had then felt the need to fly as high as it could, to be the closest to the Moon. As it did so, it reached out with its hands, as if grasping at the light and it learned what it was as The Man in the Moon had quietly told the Pixie.

It was Belief.

And Belief wasn't just a Pixie either, as The Man in the Moon saw that the pixie was a force of Chaos, the keeper of Fables. It was the final child of Chaos, a force that would be far stronger then even himself. Artemus, the other children told him, naming the then young pixie king. However little did Artemus know, that the Man in the Moon had plans for the tiny pixie. And Tsar Lunar, as he was known, silently guided the pixie to help the human children. He then quietly watched on as the Pixie went about the world, over the centuries, gathering all of the forgotten, lost and mistreated children. Giving them the chance of life and love that was deserving to them. The Man in the Moon watched as the Pixie King took care of its pixies, and loved them above even more than the Fairies and Elves.

And the Man in the Moon loved the Pixie, the very first one.

And Artemus spent many nights playing, unnumbered the nights and the days he played. The Pixie would dance in the rain, played with the Moonbeams, played with human children, and created children of it's own to play with. It's children were the Elves, the Pixies and the Fairies. His Elves were slightly bulky creatures that loved to have fun. They were always exploring and coming up with things that made his other children laugh and seek to join them. His Pixies and Fairies were the same, they almost looked like tiny versions of humans. However his Pixies chose to avoid the humans they encountered, when he decided to play on Earth, while his Fairies played with the humans. He called them according to how they preferred, whether they choose to try to be like the humans, or not. It didn't matter to him, as long as they were happy.

As long as all his children was happy.

He loved life, playing under the Moonlight, with the moonbeams and occasionally with the human children, who could see him and his children. He would sometimes invite the the little humans to play in his forest, but he would always return them back to their homes afterwards. This was always a delight for him and his guests, along with his Fairies and Elves.

It noticed on this particular night, the Moon wasn't awake. The Pixie King knew that it was how things were, with every twenty nights of the Moon and a few nights of the Moon sleeping. It leaped from its perch, upon noticing that shadows seemed to be darker and longer than it should be on a moonless night.

The Pixie King jumped into the air and flew, using its large wings, over it's forest. Its wings looked as if it came off of a unusually giant dragonfly. Its green hair looked like tiny, long blades of grass growing from a tan brown scalp. Its abnormally large green eyes scanned over the trees as it passed over them, and it spotted a figure. And it could feel darkness coming from the figure, a sense of evil.

The Pixie landed directly in front of the dark figure, throwing up dirt and grass, as it landed with a force that was clear in its message. That the intruder wasn't welcomed.

"Impressive!" The Pixie heard the intruder praise. It saw that the person looked like a Human, but he had dark hair, and almost a pale white skin.

"My name is Pitch," The Pixie King heard. "And I have something, I do think that you want."

The Pixie narrowed its eyes and folded its long arms over its chest. It readied its equally long legs, as it crouched to be eye level with the strange man. It waited for Pitch to continue and the man did.

"My offer," Pitch said, expecting the Pixie to be protective of its forest and all within. He knew all about the Spirit, of how it rose to power and grew to a very large size. He took great care to learn about what it did. And he had decided that the Pixie King could be of use to him. "I know what you can do, creating images and making them real. You can also be more."

The creature tilted its head and stared at the man.

"I can give you the power to effect humans," Pitch said. "You can spread your magic in the form of tales and stories. And I can give you the power to talk."

The man watched as the Pixie seemed to be considering his offer. He grinned as the fearlings crept closer to the creature.

"You can stay how you are," Pitch told the Pixie King, slowly. "You can be mischievous. And you can be like a Fairy. But you have to work for me."

Pitch waited until the creature looked at him and nodded, smiling.

"Good," Pitch said smugly.

Suddenly the Pixie King saw the fearlings jump at him. The creature felt a few start to attach themselves to him and he quickly turned to glare at Pitch, who was laughing wickedly. The creature shouted out in anger and grabbed up Pitch. It shot into the sky and its misty powers wrapped around the fearlings trapping them. His powers were magnified, from his anger, and he flew far away from his home.

Then suddenly the creature landed on the ground and dumped Pitch onto the ground, none too kindly. He crouched on the ground and looked at himself. To his despair, he noticed that his arms and hands were black- up to his elbows. He looked at Pitch and saw the man get up and brush the dirt and mud out of his hair and off of his clothes.

Anger and hate quickly rose to the surface as he saw the Nightmare King grinning.

In a sudden movement, Pitch abruptly found himself on the ground and pinned under his new slave. His frown turned to a smile.

"What's wrong my friend?" Pitch taunted. "You accepted my offer. Now face the consequences. You belong to me now."

The Pixie King growled and shoved Pitch further into the dirt, with his black hand and then smiled. He got right into the man's face, noticing a hint of fear in the yellowed eyes.

"You cannot enter into my forest ever again," The Pixie hissed at Pitch, threateningly. "No one can from now on. I now realize what you are, and so do my children. You will never rule me. You will never control me!"

"No," Pitch said smugly, as he shoved the Pixie's hand off of him. He stood up and grinned. "Not completely. But you are mine. You work for me. And you can't go back to your forest. Not anymore."

Pitch chuckled wickedly as he saw the Pixie King look saddened by that fact.

And he was overjoyed.


	2. Broken

The first time that the Pixie King came across the Guardians, was with Nicholas St. North.

The creature first saw North, a big burly man, delivering gifts to some children. The Pixie noticed that the man looked like he was more fit to be a warrior, yet he saw the man placing gifts in the corner of a room. The man was tall for a human, with thick black eyebrows and an unusually white beard. What slightly impressed the Pixie was the tattoos on the man's arms that said "naughty" and "nice."

Duskwalker, as the pixie became known as, watched unseen from a window outside. He watched North place a small wooden toy train into a stocking. He noticed that the man then left the house, leaving a second stocking empty. Curiously, the Pixie entered the house and he used his magic to see why no gift had been given.

The Pixie discovered that the empty stocking belonged to a child that had been naughty. The Pixie felt that it wasn't fair to the child. Why give one a gift and ignore the other, it asked itself. He had never done this with his pixies, fairies and elves. He took care of his own, no matter what.

The Pixie narrowed his eyes as he looked at the entryway in which North had left through and used its magic to create a lump of coal for the naughty child. He then dropped the bit of magic into the stocking and knew that when the child checked the stocking, the magically created coal would become real and the child would have a gift. Even if it wasn't liked, it was still something.

The Pixie grinned and waited until the morning and watched as the two children checked their stocking and got their gifts. The child who got the coal, as execpted wasn't happy at all, but he made a vow-that from then on that he'd be good. The Pixie felt good and sped off towards the retreating night and did that for many more children.

The Man in the Moon quietly watched this, and knew that this Pixie was unknowingly strengthening the belief in Santa Claus. The children, good or bad, all got gifts.

However, when the Pixie returned to Pitch, the Nightmare King already knew what Dusk had did.

The Man in the Moon watched as the Pixie willingly took the beating that Pitch gave. The Man in the Moon knew that the creature showed that he cared.

The second encounter with the Guardians, was with Toothiana.

The Pixie saw a creature like no other, fluttering about in trying to collect teeth. He noticed that the spirit looked part human and part like an fantastically beautiful hummingbird. She had tiny iridenscent feathers on almost all over her body, and she held herself like a queen. Yet, she seemed flustered, like she was stressed for time. She'd stop at a house, get the tooth and leave. The Pixie noticed that she just took the tooth, always out from under children's pillows. He wondered why she would take something that really wasn't hers. So he followed her, and left magically created coins under every pillow. Dusk knew that it was a fair payment. An item in trade for another item. The Pixie had always done this with his pixies, fairies and elves.

Agian, The Man in the Moon quietly watched as this Pixie unknowingly strengthened the belief in the Tooth Fairy. And again the Pixie willingly took the beating that Pitch gave. The Man in the Moon knew that he showed love.

The third time was with E. Aster Bunnymund.

The Pixie watched as the Pooka left behind baskets of eggs for the children. He wondered why the rabbit would just leave the baskets in the open for anyone to take. So the Pixie silently followed Bunny and hid all of the eggs. He did that for his pixies, fairies and elves. They had to find the gifts that he would leave for them, and they loved the challenge. The Pixie knew that the children would have fun searching for the colored eggs.

And again, The Man in the Moon quietly watched as the creature returned to Pitch, got the beating and was all calm about it. The Man in the Moon, knew that the Pixie, once again, unknowingly strengthened the belief in the Easter Bunny. And in doing so, showed joy.

And the final Guardian that the Pixie came across, was the Sandman.

Pitch, having enough of the Pixie's good deeds, beat the fairies, kicked the elves and threatened to burn the little pixies, if he didn't show him a frightened child. So the Pixie followed the Sandman, and he didn't even bother to hide. The short golden man allowed the Pixie to follow him, but kept an eye on the creature.

The Pixie watched as the Sandman brought good dreams to the children. Then, knowing that he had to please the Nightmare King, rushed ahead and used his magic to create fear in a child for Pitch, using his powers. However when the Sandman found out his dreamsand caused the child to be afraid, the little man sought out the Pixie and he gave Dusk a beating as a lesson. The Pixie took the beating peacefully and not even made a sound, and returned to Pitch with the knowledge that the dark ugly man would at least be satisfied.

The Man in the Moon quietly watched this and he saw the Pixie show courage, as he sent his fairies to The Tooth Fairy and his elves to the North Pole.

And Lunar Tsar knew that the Pixie would be important to the Guardians.

Time passed and Pitch still threatened him, using his pixies as leverage, much to the dismay of the Pixie King. So he had to torment and frighten children. In the several years that Dusk was under the Nightmare King, the Pixie continued to terrorize and frighten children during the day, and had to stay with the man during the night. Dusk's anger turned to hatred, which eventually became despair as he had no choice but to do as Pitch ordered.

The Pixie watched as his fairies became Toothinia's fairies, collecting teeth for her and generally making her work easier. He saw then change, taking on an appearance like her, and he despaired. And he watched as his elves became elves of the North Pole. They learned how to create cookies, and other basic duties that gave then something fun to do. It wasn't what it wanted for its elves, but at least they all were safe from Pitch. It still broke his heart to lose his Elves though.

Yet the Pixie couldn't give away his favorite little pixies, as he loved them most of all. And Pitch had put them them all in cages.

Then the first fight against the Guardians finally happened. The Pixie King was with Pitch and both were tormenting the children of a village. Pitch was very pleased with himself at the fear. When he was slammed from the side, by Tooth.

The Pixie calmly watched as she quickly sped back to the other Guardians and each ready to attack. He looked at Pitch, secretly cheering at her, for dealing a blow to the dark man.

"Don't just stand there idiot," Pitch said smugly, as he got up. He glared at his prisoner and smirked. "Get them."

The Pixie sighed and stood up to his full height. He quickly leapt into the air as the Guardians attacked him. Bunny threw the boomerangs he had with him and Sandman used his whips. The Pixie dodged the boomerangs, quickly and smoothly kicked one, knocking it off its course and fended off the whips with a shield that he created with his powers. The Pixie King grinned as he dropped back to the ground, to reveal a surprise. The Sandman's eyes widened as he abruptly realized that the boomerang was now coming towards him, flying past where Dusk had been in the air. Bunny also realized this and ran as fast as he could to catch it, as North attacked the Pixie.

As Bunny caught his weapon, jumping into the air to do this and the Pixie grinned as he allowed North to attack. However to the big man's surprise, not one blow touched the creature. North glanced up at the Pixie, and felt Dusk grab him and throw him. And he was caught by Sandy's whip, which stopped him from flying off, but did nothing for the landing as he impacted with a tree.

Tooth came shooting at the Pixie with her sword and landed a blow, slicing the creature's leg as it jumped into the sky.

Once in the air, the Pixie flew higher into the night sky. He knew the Guardians were following him, or at least two of them. As Dusk rose upward, he saw the Moon. Tonight the Moon was full and bright.

"I want freedom!" The Pixie yelled stretching out his arm, as he remembered doing when he had been free. But that was a time long ago, and no longer his, he knew. Dusk stopped in the air to look down. He looked around for the two that he knew was following them. He figured that it was the Fairy and the Sandman.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" The Pixie shouted, using its magic to create a dagger. "All I want is-"

He never got to finish as fit the hit by a colorful blur and was knocked out. As he fell Dusk woke back up and he prevented itself from slamming into the ground. But he crashed into a tree, harder then North did, cracking it into half. The Pixie King picked himself from up the ground, and saw the Sandman. The little man lightly touched down on the ground before it, and cracked a whip at the Pixie. The large creature grabbed the end of it, as he suddenly knew what he had to do.

The Pixie shot at the Sandman and stopped short of actually attacking the man. He stopped at the man's ear and whispered something that only the Sandman heard. The little golden man had nodded and Dusk took off, fleeing the battle. He left Sandman unharmed and alone, sort of confused.

The Guardians came to Sandy's rescue, seconds later, only to see that none was needed.

Both Pitch and the Pixie had vanished.

As the Guardians recovered, Sandy left the area, wondering as to why the creature wanted for him to care for his pixies. Sandy had silently told Dusk that that he would, before he fled and vanished.

And The Man in the Moon called his Guardians to meet in the counsel room.

When the Pixie returned back to Pitch, he started to threaten the pixies again. But the Pixie King had enough. Dusk felt the hatred boil to the surface and it came out in a red flash of power.

Pitch suddenly found himself shocked as he hit the wall. The man fell to the floor and looked up to see his prisoner surrounded in a red glow. He saw the Pixie King shoot around and was tearing all the door to the cages open, releasing all of his pixies.

"Go!" Pitch heard the creature shout. "Go to the Sandman. He will take care of you! Go! Hurry!"

Pitch growled as he saw the last of the pixies fly out and disappear. The dark man formed his scythe and brought it down it down on the Pixie's back.

The Pixie King felt the attack, as the wound burned. He cried out in pain and fell, no longer able to fly. After a moment, the Nightmare King walked over to his prisoner and smirked as he leaned over Dusk.

"You have nothing," Pitch said smugly. "No pixies, no fairies or elves to talk to. You are alone. With me. And the Guardians will not save you. Not after that fiasco."

The Pixie King started crying as its last hope went with his pixies, as Pitch left chuckling. He felt then, something deep within him break, as he had nothing left.


	3. Guardians and Pixies

A large creature landed on the ground and sniffed the air, as it closed its large bug-like green eyes. It looked like a very large type of pixie, with several pairs of even bigger dragonfly wings coming out from it's back. It felt the shift in the environment, and it opened its eyes just in time to see a blue and green blur shooting towards it.

When it woke up, it realized to its anger, that the Tooth Fairy had knocked it out. It instantly jumped up, whirled around and immediately saw four figures. It snarled, an act of menace, and quickly looked for an escape. That is until it heard a laugh come from the big man.

"We not hurt you," The man said, smiling. "We have big deal for you."

This got the creature's interest. It waited for North to continue, as it recognized that not just was North there, but Bunny, Tooth, and the Sandman. It wondered what brought them together to meet with it.

After a moment, of the creature staring at them with its abnormally large eyes, Bunny had decided to step foward. They all knew the creature before them as the Pixie King, a spirit as about as powerful as Sandman. They all knew this creture as Dusk, as it never had a name before. They all knew the Pixie King's story, that he was tricked into becoming the unwilling servant of Pitch Black. And they were now offering a deal to a creature who was their enemy. Maybe. However he was still nursing wounds, that they had inflicted on it, a day earlier.

"Look, mate," Bunny said, motioning towards the other Guardians. "The Man in the Moon is the real reason why you're here. Not us."

"So what does he want with me?" The Pixie King demanded.

"Man in Moon picked you to help us," North spoke. "He want deal with you. You give Manny oath to help beat Pitch and you get to keep all powers and get seen by everybody."

"Oath?"

"To be a Guardian," Bunny said.

Dusk looked amused, and it shook its head as it looked up at the Moon and to the surprise of all, smiled.

"I'm already a Guardian," Dusk told them, as it looked back down at the four. "Of Belief."

"What?!" Bunny stuttered in disbelief. "Ya no Guardian!"

Then suddenly, the Pooka was pinned to the wall. Everyone reacted, pulling out their weapons as the creature grinned at Bunny.

"I'm not worthy to be a Guardian, remember always that I work for Pitch," It told Bunny, a bit menacingly. "So never ask me that again or even offer that to me."

The creature, just as suddenly, seemed to be smiling again and the Pooka found that he was no longer pinned. Everyone, wary now, watched as the creature looked at each of them for a moment. It then turned away and started to leave, when the Moon shone down on the floor. Dusk glanced down, to see the Moon form a picture of its pixies. The creature froze in its tracks, as its heart skipped a beat. It knew what Tsar Lunar offered. The Pixie King turned back around and looked at the Guardians in confusion. Then it sighed angrily and looked away from them, a low growl coming from it's throat as it weighed it's will against Pitch's. Then suddenly it looked up at the Moon and pointed.

"I'll take your Deal," It told The Man on the Moon, with a grin. "I'm not interested in continuing not being able to do what I want, what I love! But I also want that the Guardians to depend on me! I want to help them to grow! Like I used to with my children, my Pixies!"

"What?!" Bunny stuttered. "Ya can't be serious!"

_Agreed, Artemus. It shall be so, but at the cost of being human._

"Deal!"

Suddenly a light shot down into the creature, causing everyone to shield their eyes and when they were able to see the creature, instead stood a Human where the creature once was. A boy with jet black hair and pale skin stood there with just a pair of pants on. Suddenly they watched the boy wrap his arms around him and looked at them with his green eyes, "You just going to let me Freeze?"

Bunny stared as North got a blanket from his sleigh.

Story wrapped up in the blanket, after North handed it to him, and he looked at them. He had so much to ask them, about the fairies, elves and pixies.

During his reign as King, he once had ruled over the Pixies, the little Elves, and the fairies, that had been pixies who had rather wanted to be like the humans. But after his bondage to Pitch, he had to make sure that those which he loved, would be safe. So he had sent the Fairies to Tooth, the Elves to North and lastly the Pixies that he loved the most, to Sandy. It broke his heart every time he had to send his children away. And during his imprisonment, he watched the fairies become Tooth's, and the Elves become North's. However, the Pixies, they remained loyal towards their fallen King.

Sandy floated up to the boy and smiled. He proceeded to tell Story of his pixies. The little man, told him of their strong loyalty, and unbreakable bond to him. The boy looked confused, unable to understand the sandy symbols, and Sandy rolled his eyes. He grinned as opened a small portal that connected to his palace and a pixie came out.

Story's eyes lit up, as he saw the tiny creature, and it went over to him. Everyone watched as the boy reached up to it and it land on his hand. They saw him bring it to his face and it kissed his nose. He grinned at the pixie and it shot off back through the portal.

"I'm so sorr-" Tooth started to say. But she stopped when he held up a hand. He stared at the portal and he waited.

A minute later, a flood of pixies poured out of the hole. The Guardians nervously backed away from the boy, as thousands and thousands of pixies surrounded Story. It was more than decade ago since he had seen his pixies, and had started to think that he had lost them also. But as they flew around him, each giving him a kiss or a playful jab on his nose, he knew that they were still his.

He looked at the Moon, as his pixies blocked out everything but the moon. He grinned as he knew that he had gotten more than he had ever expected, and Story cried tears of joy.

Story, as he came to now be called, stayed with the Guardians for about several months. In that time he learned from the Guardians, of his task. He was to spread the word of them, getting Children to believe in the Four, and help take down the Boogeyman by diminishing his powers. That was all he had to do. They would fight Pitch, all he had to do was stay out of the dark man's sight and tell stories. Story accepted his duties, as he understood that he could now be killed. Pitch Black was to never find him, and this the boy was grateful to the Guardians. But Story didn't quite enjoy the idea of being their shield against Pitch, he found out that was the way that he was having the Guardians depend on him.

In the first month, in the first week, Story had gotten ill. As it turned out, it was from lack of food and water. The Yetis came to North, informing him that the boy had caused a major accident after a dizzy spell. North had discovered that the boy had not been eating, because he had never ate before. The Ex-Cossak, as kind as his heart was, actually cared about Story- no matter what he did before. He started Story on a liquid diet of meaty broth soups. But the boy only took a sip of that and refused it. Then North switched to mashed fruits and vegetables, taking the time to show the Yetis how he wanted it done. And it was a success, as he watched Story drink it down quickly, and he was pretty proud of himself after that. A month later, Story was back on his feet, eating solid fruits, vegetables and other natural foods.

He got to know the Guardians. Spending time with each of them.

Toothinia was the first. Story quickly learned that she was always busy with trying to collect the teeth. She had her Fairies helping her, but it wasn't an easy job. After suggesting that they both go and help the Fairies collect the teeth, Tooth decided to do just that. For that entire night, Story-hidden in a green hooded cloak, helped her collecting teeth and leaving coins for the children. He had seen the mean side of her, the Warrior Queen. That side of Tooth was quick, sharp as a dagger, and deadly cold. But collecting the teeth with her, he saw that she was very different. She actually was a caring, loving and kind person. He looked at her in awe as he watched her love all of her Fairies and all of the Children. And Story was reminded of his pixies.

Then Aster E. Bunnymund took the next turn with him.

Story discovered that the rabbit was even more surprising. Story had seen the Bunny always fierce, dangerous and unpredictable. When he fought, Bunny was a chaotic force, that came from two different points in his attacks. But Story now saw the Pooka in a new light. Bunny was actually very kind. The Pooka was very creative, insisting that the boy learn how to paint as well. So Story helped Bunny out, by trying to paint some of the eggs. The boy quickly found that he liked doing that and called his pixies in to help. In the end, Bunny kicked him and his pixies out, telling him that he couldn't come back. Story knew that there was no anger, when Bunny told him, but a frustrated amusement because of the chaotic mess that the Warren had become.

Next up was The Sandman.

The encounters with him before, Story had to always flee from the small man. For someone who was short, the Sandman was a powerful force to be reckoned with. Story had always thought that he was the only powerful spirit in the world, other then his other siblings- the Children of Chaos, until he met the quiet man. The battle between them was like comparing the unstoppable force with the immovable object. Not even the other Guardians could stand up to him, when he was the Duskwalker. But to his surprise, he watched Sandy dance and send out his golden sand to give the children good dreams. He spent a long night with Sandy, opening up to the small man, and basically pouring his soul out infront of the Guardian. And Story, afterwards, had a great respect for the elder Guardian. Sandy had listened, and soon realized that the Pixie King was a bit of a victim of Pitch's evil. Tricked into becoming the dark man's puppet, and forced to do things that went against his nature. Oh, Sandy had told the Guardians later, of Story, and they all realized the truth about the Pixie.

And then there was North.

It was nearing Christmas, and the Workshops were packed with Yeti preparing for the upcoming Holiday. Story tried to help, at first, trying his hand at building some toys. When that didn't work out, he started trying out the toys. And then his pixies wanted to join in as they saw that it looked like fun, and he let them. But soon there were just too many pixies, and not enough toys. Fighting broke out, and threatened to cause a major issue in the Workshops, and Story panicked slightly. He fell back onto an age old method, that always worked with his pixies, and used his magic to calm down and cease the fighting. The boy took the lessons learned from Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, and he used them to hum a joyful tune while he spread his magic around. And North found himself wonderfully amazed by the speed, order and perfection of Christmas of that year. North found himself liking the boy and had planned on returning home and spending time with the boy, but when he arrived back at the Workshop, he found that Story had left. North knew that he'd be seeing more of the boy, wherever he was, all he had to do was follow the Pixies.

Finally there was Nightlight.

Nightlight was a young boy spirit, that had a friendly face and white hair. This was a being that Story spent the most time with after he met the Guardian, a Spirit much like himself. They two were the only ones that were unlike anything the worlds had seen. The Boy spirit was able to fly as fast as a pixie, appeared as a child even though he was older then all the guardians combined, and could destroy fearlings, dark shadow-like creatures that existed before time. Yet unlike Story, Nightlight wasn't a Child of Chaos. But that didn't stop the two boys from playing together for hours, and even days. They had many adventures together, until one day Nightlight told Story that he needed to save a friend of his, someone that Nightlight loved.

This person was a Human girl, who Story knew won his friend's heart. He had met the girl, named Katherine who could see Nightlight and all the spirits. She had auburn hair, and looked like she was on the cusp of being an adult, yet still a child. And she was a clever child, and brave. This was something that Story admired in her, and he enjoyed playing with her at times. He saw that Nightlight and Katherine had a deep bond that he had not seen before. "A friend who understands everything without being told is the rarest and best kind of friend," Nightlight had told him.

And Pitch had her.

Nightlight told Story of his greatest power, one that would destroy him. Story was shocked, and yet he understood. Once used Nightlight would no longer be a light or a spirit. It saddened him, to know that his friend would no longer be able to play like they did, but he understood. And Story supported his friend. Unknown to Nightlight, he followed the Spirit and watched Nightlight save Katherine, giving her a kiss. It was the noblest thing that Story had ever seen. And then he watched something amazing happened. Instead of Nightlight becoming human, it was like an explosion of light occurred. When Story looked back at them, he saw that his friend was not human, but there was a Pixie unlike the others.

This stunned Story, as he wasn't expecting to see the birth of a new pixie from the loss of Nightlight, yet it happened. He waved the pixie over to him and examined the new creature. It was a tiny pixie, that seemed to be made up from light, snow, and moonbeams. Almost like himself, he thought. It made Story wonder if they would have been brothers possibly. He dismissed that thought, and focused on the little pixie in front of him, it's limbs looking sort of like twigs. The Pixie was once a part of Nightlight, a part that would not die, he realized. But he knew that no one should know, so he quickly grabbed up the pixie and quickly wrapped the little creature in shadows and night.

"Nobody should know of your light," Story told the little Pixie. "Always keep it hidden, and never it it to anyone Nyfe."

Story had returned to his friend and found that his friend now could not remember him, but he wasn't sad. He was happy for Jackson, as his friend had become. Story had discovered that deep within Jack, his friend was still there. They spent many more days, and nights playing. Story would tell his stories to all who would listen, and both Katherine and Jack enjoyed the tales the most. And Story taught Nyfe all the things that he wanted the Pixie to know, but he noticed above all, that Jack and Nyfe seemed to be drawn to each other. And he forbade the Pixie from going to Jack without permission.

Nyfe enjoyed life regardless, now a black twisted looking pixie, and waited for that day in which he no longer had to hide.


End file.
